Storm Front
by Reya Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Raven Storm, Daughter of Johnny Storm and elemental manipulater, red eyed girl with a fiery temper catches the eye of skyhigh's redident hot head...and the wayward hands of Lash. WarrenOC Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own any of the character from Sky High, Raven is my own creation

_**Barbie's a bitch**_

Crimson eyes watched bored from the back of the Sky High school bus as the new freshmen filled in the empty seats, 'Fantastic' she though to her self 'a brand new bunch of annoying wannabes'. Although it wasn't like she was one to talk it was her first day at sky high as well; only she wasn't a freshman, she was a junior. A transfer student from New York Prep School who had burned down the gym when she as hit in the face with a volley ball. Her father had sent her to the super hero school in hopes that she could control her powers and make sure that her father's reputation remained intact. She was the only daughter of Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four and as his daughter she had to make sure that she was a perfect little girl so that the clean cut rep that her dad had built up would stay clean.

Raven Storm was a bad girl. Her wardrobe consisted of dark harsh colours, cargo pants and a very choice selection of leather jackets. Kids by nature had a habit of putting on their best clothes for their first day of high school, so in keeping the tradition Raven was wearing her favorite grey cargo pants slung low on her hips, a white wife beater with the words **TRUTH** emblazoned across the front, purple combat boots and a fitted black leather biker jacket. She had a tattoo on her left arm that said **_Barbie's a bitch_** and the only jewelry she wore was a silver chain around her neck with an Ankh pendant.

Once the bus had landed she was required to go to the principle's office, great! Where the hell is the principle's office? After about ten minutes of mindlessly wandering the hallways she was directed to the office by the science teacher with the massive cranium, it was all Raven could do to stop her self from sniggering. The Principle was one of those business types all smug and self assured in her little black power suit as she laid down the rules of her school and the importance of being able to control not only her powers but her self. Principle Powers took her down to the Gym where the freshmen were being assigned their hero or hero support tracks. The guy that was currently up on stage to Raven was a scrawny fourteen year old with a bad hair cut, he was Will Stronghold the son of Commander and Jet Stream. Apparently his powers were yet to surface and he was thrown into the wall when the flight test was initiated, it looked so funny that Raven almost fell over laughing. He ended up on the side kick track; he walk back to his place and was comforted buy a young red head who gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Raven Storm"

The PE teacher boomed out her name in his loud baritone voice.

"Well…a Storm, lets hope that you live up to your father's reputation…POWER UP!"

Raven removed her jacket and stood up on the stage, taking a deep breath she ignited her arms and allowed the flames to cover her entire body. The coach looked impressed.

"Car!"

A huge rusty car dropped from the ceiling, she pushed a huge fire ball upwards and the car exploded in a shower of flames and scrap metal. Coach Boomer clicked his pen and read out her track.

"Hero"

**Lunch time**

Raven stood in the door way of the cafeteria and surveyed the sea of lunch tables and students. All the tables seemed to be occupied until she spotted an empty one near the back of the enormous room; quickly she sat down and took out her latest vampire novel. About five minutes into the next chapter a shadow loomed over her, blocking the light; raising her head she met the very pissed off eyes of a tall longhaired guy in a leather jacket. He sounded even more pissed off.

"What do you think you are doing at my table?"

Raven got bored very quickly.

"let me see…I'm eating my lunch and trying to read my book" she narrowed her red eyes and stared directly into his "And as far as I can tell this table don't got your name on it, so I'm gonna sit here whether you like it or not"

The guy grew even angrier, clenching his fists; his hands and arms ignited in flames.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time, no one sits at this table but me"

Now totally fed up Raven stood up and got right in his face, she was a mean 6ft2 and this guy was about 6ft5 so she was a good height match for him. She ignited her arms as well; she hurled a low heat fire ball at his face as a warning shot. Soon a fight broke out between the two pyrokinetics; the fire balls hit walls tables and almost a couple of students. Suddenly the students were thrown apart by an incredible force and the principle appeared in the middle of the lunch room looking very annoyed. She looked at Raven and the guy.

"Storm, Peace…detention NOW!"

**Detention Room**

Raven looked over at the other occupant of the white detention room; he was actually very good looking, softly chiseled cheek bones and a nice set of full lips with a pair of dark grey eyes. He looked back and glared.

(Warren POV)

_This is just great, first day as a junior and I end up in detention again. I walked into the lunch room and this dark haired chick was sitting at **my** table, so I walked over and asked what she was doing; so she gets in my face and won't get up. So I tell her again, this time using my fire as a harmless threat and what does she do…she stands up and starts throwing her own fire balls; I didn't even know there was another pyrokinetic at the school. So we start fighting and the next thing I know, I once again end up in detention; next to this Raven chick who practically started the whole thing. And now she won't stop staring at me, she's actually quite pretty; long black hair with red highlights, deep crimson eyes and from what I can see she has a great body. And god she has great lips!_

(Normal POV)

Raven was really antsy so she decided to settle the air with this guy.

"Look, I'm sorry that I pissed you off and got us both in detention but it's just a table…so can we just forget that it happened and start over?"

Warren looked up and shrugged.

"Ok…we'll start over, you tell me something and I'll tell you some thing"

Raven straightened up and looked him in the eye.

"Alright, my name's Raven Storm I'm 17 and I hate it when people get in my face or if they purposely chose to annoy me. And you?"

Warren smirked and spoke in his slightly husky voice.

"I'm Warren Peace, I'm 17 and my father is a super villain who was incarcerated by the Commander and I am trying to live down his reputation".

Raven reached over and patted him on the shoulder; she understood what it was like to have a father with a strong reputation. Getting bored again she stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and started doing stretches, warren watched her confused.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Raven stopped mid way through a sit up and looked at the dark eyed bad boy.

"Doing sit ups…I'm bored and I can't think of anything else to do to pass the time"

Smirking Warren stood up and walked over to her, pulling Raven to her feet; he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and stared at her.

"I can think of one thing"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

…_**TBC…**_

_Well my pretties I hope that you liked my first chapter, I thought that it would be cool if Raven had an explainable background and that she was a bad girl. If you want to find out what Warren has in mind Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2

"**_We're on Fire"_**

_Smirking Warren stood up and walked over to her, pulling Raven to her feet; he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and stared at her._

"_I can think of one thing"_

_He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

_

Raven widened her eyes and pulled away from him in shock…Warren smirked at her blushing face. Scowling Raven shoved Warren up against the wall and stared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Warren just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You said you were bored…seemed like some thing to do to pass the time"

Growling in the back of her throat Raven leapt at the smirking bad boy and crushed her lips against his, taking advantage to slip her tongue into his mouth when he gasped. Warren changed the angle of his head and took control of the kiss, grinding his mouth against hers and groaning at the sensation; if their powers had been active at the time, the room would have been filled with flames. Sliding his arms around her waist and lifting her up her turned Raven around so that her back was pressed against the wall and her body was flush against his, he was amazed at how soft her body felt. Raven felt like she was drowning in the absolute heat of the moment.

Hearing foot steps coming towards the door of the detention room, Raven wrenched her self away from Warren and practically flew back to her desk and whipped out a small hand mirror. Her lips were bruised and swollen her face was flushed and her eyes were shining, rummaging around in her bag she pulled out a small tube of cherry flavoured lip gloss and ran it over her lips just as the principle walked through the door. Warren was still next to the wall looking just as flushed as she did. Principle Powers looked at the two teens and addressed them both at the same time.

"You two may go home now, as it is the first day of the year I am letting both of you off with a warning but next time I will not be so lenient"

Rolling her bright red eyes, Raven stood up and strode out of the room with out a second glance and headed for the bus, Warren ran up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to slow her down.

"We need to talk"

Raven thought for a second then looked back at Warren's dark brown eyes.

"I work at club L'ENFER until nine so if you come down at about 8:30 we can talk then"

Raven started to walk away then turned back.

"Wear some thing like what are now"

She got on the bus and plunked down next to Zach and winked at warren from the window.

**Club L'enfer**

Warren walked into the club and was amazed at what he saw, apparently it was Goth Night because every one in the room was wearing black and had white makeup on. He walked up to the bar and asked where Raven was, the man looked him over and pointed to the dance floor where there was a spot light. As he looked out into the crowd the DJ played one of his favorite songs. '_On Fire' by Lloyd Banks._

We on fire  
Up in here, it's burning hot  
We on fire  
Shorty take it off if it get to hot, up in this spot  
We on fire  
Tear the roof off this motherfucker, light the roof on fire  
Nigga what you say  
We get loose in this motherfucker, light the roof on fire fire fire

Raven was in the center of the spot light moving her body to the pulsing tune, each time the singer said fire she shook her hips. She looked fantastic, she was wearing black dress pants, a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, spiked heeled black boots and a lacy black choker with a diamond cross handing from it. Warren made his way through the crowd to where she was dancing.

Now I aint putting nothing out, I smoke when I wanna  
26-inch chrome spokes on the Hummer  
This heat gon last for the whole summer  
Running your bitch faster then the Road Runner  
Rocks on my wrist, rolls gold under  
Glocks on my hip, those throw thunder  
Im buying diamond by the pier  
But when you stop, the only thing still spinning is your ear  
Yeah, im riding with that all black snub  
Raiders cap back, all black gloves  
Im 80s man, but the boy smack thugs  
These record sales equal more back rubs  
Not to mention I bought a pack of clubs  
His impacts about as raw as crack was  
Now all these new artists getting raw deals  
Im only 21, sitting on mills

He walked up behind her and slid his arm around her waist and turned her around to face him. Raven looked up and smiled and wiggled her hips, she did a forward body roll that brought their bodies right up close and personal, swaying her hips seductively and moving her arms above her head . pulling away she jumped up onto the stagemoving as though she was a flickering flame.

We on fire  
Up in here, it's burning hot  
We on fire  
Shorty take it off if it get to hot, up in this spot  
We on fire  
Tear the roof off this motherfucker, light the roof on fire  
Nigga what you say  
We get loose in this motherfucker, light the roof on fire fire fire

The guys near by all tried to jump up next to her and grind their hips against hers, she pushed them off and kept dancing on her own, each movement of hips and sensual sway of her fantastic body drove the dancers wild. She leapt off the stage and grabbed Warren's hand to pull him to the quite area of the club, the song dieing down to go into the next one.

They sat down in one of the booths and Raven took a minute to catch her breath. She smiled at Warren and rested her arms on the table.

"so flame boy, what did you want to talk about?"

Warren sank own into the leather padded seat and looked at her.

"About what happened in the detention room, I saw you this morning in science class and wanted to kiss you right there and then and I knew you felt it too…I've never felt like this about anyone before"

Raven looked down and sighed, He was right she had wanted him but she had seen him for the first time when she had sat down at his lunch table.

"So…what are we going to do about this?" Warren asked

Raven smiled

"I don't know…I gotta get back to work, my breaks over and the bar needs tending".

She leaned over and gave Warren a soft kiss on the cheek and sashayed back to the bar, He watched her retreating ass and smiled, she looked damn good in those tight black pants. She was almost there when everything went black, Warren raced over to her fallen body…as he picked her up her skin felt ice cold.

…_**TBC…**_

_**Sorry if the chapter was crap, if you don't like it tell me and I will rewrite it, other wise just read and review. This is dedicated to the gorgeous actor Steven Strait.**_

_**Luv yas my pretties **_

_**Reya**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zapping Fire Balls**_

_She leaned over and gave Warren a soft kiss on the cheek and sashayed back to the bar, He watched her retreating ass and smiled, she looked damn good in those tight black pants. She was almost there when everything went black, Warren raced over to her fallen body…as he picked her up her skin felt ice cold._

Warren picked up Raven's shivering, unconscious form and ran out to his car, rummaging through her bag he found her cell phone and called her Uncle Reed. A woman answered the phone.

"Hello Susan Richards"

"Your niece collapsed at work and her body temperature has dropped rapidly, which for her is very strange given her inherent abilities"

There was a long pause of silence…

"Who is this?"

"My name's Warren and I am a friend of Raven's, please I'm very worried about her my hands almost froze when they touched her!"

"Ok bring her over; my husband will be waiting for you"

Warren hung up and sped off towards her uncle's house** (how he knew where the Richards lived we shall never know)**. Once he got there he picked up Raven bridal style and raced into the house, an attractive blond woman was waiting by the door with two 12 year olds standing behind her. He ran into the kitchen with his long brown hair streaming behind him.

He lay her down on the kitchen table; Reed was waiting there with some examination tools and a microscope thing. He pulled out a small syringe and drew some blood from Raven's elbow vein, place a drop on a glass slide and examined it under he microscope. Her red blood cells were going hay wire and multiplying at an alarming rate.

He heard grunting noises and looked up to see his niece convulsing violently on the table, arching her back and gasping for breath. He saw the two front parts of her long fringe turn stark white! He called out to warren.

"Hold her down…she might hurt her self"

Reed then turned to his wife and asked to go next door and get Johnny; she turned and ran out the door. By the time she returned with her brother, Raven was resting quietly in Warren's arms…her skin was ghostly white. Johnny rushed over and looked at his daughter then stared at Reed.

"What the hell happened to her?"

Reed looked excited.

"Her powers are growing Johnny, just as I predicted" her indicated to the blood work on the computer screen attached to the microscope. "Her cells are mutating again just like ours did after that accident in space, except hers is natural it probably occurred during an emotional episode"

Johnny turned to Warren who was still cradling Raven and gently stroking her hair.

"Young man who are you?"

Warren looked at the slightly shorter super hero.

"I'm Warren Peace, I was with Raven when she collapsed and I was the one who brought her here. She's my friend"

Johnny's gaze softened and he noticed that Raven was beginning to wake up.

"Raven honey is you all right?"

Raven shook her head slightly and looked at all the people standing over her.

"I'm fine Dad, but why am Ion Uncle Reed's table and in the arms of my science partner?"

Warren turned around so that he was facing her.

"You fainted at work so I brought you here, your body was freezing I almost got frost bite just carrying you to the car"

Raven smiled and gently brushed Warren's cheek in thanks. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Warren thank you for looking after my daughter but I think that you should go home now"

Warren looked down at Raven for conformation; she nodded telling him that she would see him tomorrow. He turned and walked out the door, his car could be heard driving away from the house and around the corner. Johnny picked up his daughter and carried her down stairs to the Fantastic Four underground lair. He set her down in a chair and paced back and forth.

"Honey I'm glad that you are alright but just tell me one thing…why did you bring Baron Battle's only child into my sister's home?"

Raven looked up and glared at her father

"First of all _I_ didn't bring him here, he brought me and second of all…I DON'T CARE WHO HIS FATHER IS!" by the end of the sentence she was yelling.

She stood up and slammed her fist down on the computer console and a bolt of lightening struck the house causing the power to go off. She felt the power of the lightening course through her body. The back up power in the lair allowed the lights to come back on by the computer and the power in the three houses remained off.

Raven looked at her hand, then at the consol and grinned; she moved her hands over each other and charged up a ball of static electricity. She flicked it up into the air and performed a couple of soccer moves with it before bringing it down onto the computer console and charging up the power again.

Uncle Reed practically fell down the stairs and threw his arms around his niece whirling her around until she thought that she was going to puke. Plonking her down again he ran over to the older pyro kinetic and jumped up and down happily.

"I knew it! I knew it"

Johnny was confused.

"Calm down Reed, what did you know?"

Reed took a breath.

"Her new power! Raven is developing the ability to control the elements…she's an um…weather bender!" he got all excited again. "It must be a result of the combination of your fire power and Ororo's power to manipulate the weather, which would also explain her hair"

The two older heroes turned to face the young heroine in training; Raven was kicking around a ball of flaming electricity whilst admiring her hair in the mirror. She turned back to her father and her uncle and smiled.

"This Rocks!"

…_**TBC…**_

_Sorry if the chapter took a while my pretties but I had some minor computer malfunctions. I lost the entire chapter and had to rewrite it. Well Raven has a new power but she is still primarily a pyro, to explain her mother was Storm from the X men. She died when Raven was a kid. The next chapter is in progress. Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far your words of praise mean the world to me. Should Warren and Raven get together or not, you tell me._

_Luv yas all,_

_Reya_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Do you know what happens to a pervert when he's set on fire?_**

Three months had passed and Raven's powers became stronger and stronger, so much that she could manipulate the wind to make herself fly…although she could also already fly using her fire power. In the time that had passed Will had developed his power and was placed on the hero track, Royal Pain had remerged and been defeated and Raven and Warren became great friends. They were always together and that sent the rumours flying around the school, like Speedy boy on a sugar high. It also unfortunately alerted her presence to that of the stretchable pervert Lash and he was always trying to grab Raven's ass of feel her up when she wasn't looking…it usually ended with him getting second degree burns.

**Lunch time**

Raven strode into the cafeteria and flopped down at the lunch table that she shared with Warren in a huff, she had been called back after science class because she accidentally mixed up the freeze ray gun with a muscle relaxant ray gun and caused a student to lose the movement of his body. She sat there with her head in her hands fuming when a warm gentle hand touched her arm; she looked up into Warren's gorgeous dark eyes.

"What's up Rae?"

She smiled at the pet name.

"It's bulbus head Medulla, he's "concerned" about the fact that I haven't fully grasped the concept of ray gun…HELLO! I don't need a bloody freezing gun I control the fuckin elements for Goddesses sake"

Warren rolled his eyes at Raven's distress.

"**_That's_** the reason you're P.O."

Raven glared at her friend, a huge clap of thunder could be heard over head; half the student body jumped in surprise then looked accusingly at David Thorton the human electrode. He winced and tried to hide under the lunch table. Over the other side of the room near the entrance Ice Queen Megan Nikas with a couple of other students were hanging up a banner announcing the Spring Fling next Friday.

Warren looked up at the banner.

"Are you going to that?"

Raven stared at him and tilted her head to one side

"Yeah why,…are you asking me?"

Warren was about to respond when he saw a striped arm snake up over Raven's shoulder and grope her right breast, slowly the rest of the body slipped up behind her.

"Hey Ravey babe, you going with any one o spring fling or were you waiting for little old me?"

Raven shuddered inwardly; a look of blatant disgust graced her features and Warren looked ready to explode, she could see the smoke rolling off his shoulders.

"Actually stretch, Raven is going with me"

Lash stared at the pyrokinetic and rested his oily head on Raven's shoulder.

"Is that true my little birdie?"

Raven stood up and grasped Lash's wrist in a vice like grip, sending an icy chill up his arm causing it to painfully contract. She wrenched it around and bent his hand back, the rubber boy screamed in pain. Raven responded in a harsh whisper.

"Yes I am, and if you don't stop hassling me Lash…I will be forced to do something that I won't regret"

She released his wrist and shoved him away from her body and winked at Warren.

"Hey Lash; guess what happens when a pervert gets struck by lightening"

Raven grinned and snapped her fingers, A huge bolt of lightening shot through the lunch room window and struck Lash right on his stretchy little ass; he ran away squealing like a child. The entire lunch room erupted in laughter at the scene that played out before them; Megan sauntered up to the table and glared at Raven.

"Do you like; get paid to be a bitch?"

Raven just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No…but if I did I'd be a millionaire"

Warren chuckled and returned to eating his lunch as the ice queen scoffed and strutted away. Principle Powers apparated and stood silently in front of the two fire manipulators. She crossed he arms **(not happy Jan!).**

"You two…my office Now!

She fizzeled off leaving the leather clad duo to take the long way.

_**Principle Power's Office**_

"Would one of you care to explain why Mr Lash's pants have a smoking hole in the back, and why a bolt of lightening came out of nowhere and struck the inside of the lunch room?"

Raven and Warren stared at each other; it was all they could do to keep from cracking up laughing. Raven spoke up.

"You see Miss Powers…Lash was feeling me up so I struck him with a bolt of lightening, as a science test"

Powers shook her head and smiled slightly, she waved them off. On the way to PE Warren threw his arm around Raven's waist.

"So…you really want o go to the Spring Fling with me?"

Raven playfully hit him in the arm.

"Of course I do Pyro, who else do I trust my booty with"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss, which soon turned into a game of tonsil hocky when Warren started nibbling on her bottom lip. Warren glanced up at the clock on the wall and tore him self away from Raven, he grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the gym…they were late!

It was time for save the citizen and of course Lash and Speed were the villains, Boomer yelled out who they wanted to oppose them.

"We want Storm and Peace"

He nodded.

"Ok Sparky and Hot head, suit up"

Warren and Raven went down to the change rooms and 'suited up', those costumes were so embarrassing. Boomer hollered from his high chair.

"Alright people you know the drill, you have one minute to rescue the hostage and stop the villains…ready…set…GO!"

The teen heroes in training raced out on to the field, Warren called out to his partner.

"I'll take Speedy, you get stretch"

Raven nodded and leapt in front of Lash, he smirked.

"Couldn't wait for me to get my hands on you I see"

He stretched out his limbs and wrapped them around Raven until he covered her from throat to ankles. Smiling she ignited the flames in her body and he yelped in pain, unravelling his arms and legs; he pulled away and stood his ground in front of one of the boundary poles. Smirking she said.

"Chemistry 101 Lash, what happens to rubber when it's super cooled?"

Raven let out a blast of freezing cold air which froze lash to the pole, across the arena however Speed was racing around warren and creating a vortex which sucked the oxygen out of his lungs, he was kneeling on the ground gasping for air. She yelled out in anger.

"Get the hell away from my boyfriend!"

Slamming her foot down on the floor, a large crack appeared and shot across the room; tripping up the fat speed demon. She relaxed when Warren stood up and sent a fire ball out which struck speed in his lumpy behind, he yelled for her to save the citizen. Raven launched her self across the room and grabbed the dummy mere seconds before it would have fallen to a shredding demise. Warren caught her in his arms just as the siren rang out. Boomer…boomed out the result.

"Heroes win…the citizen is safe!"

Warren put Raven down and pulled her into a warm bear hug, kissing her soundly. Wolf whistles and cat calls could be heard from the stands.

Their photograph was on the front of the school news paper the next day, it was a picture of Raven being held bridal style in Warren's arms clutching the dummy, both were looking surprised. Raven went down stairs into the control room after school to show her father when some one grabbed her from behind.

…_**TBC…**_

_Well my pretties I hope that you liked that little chapter…cause I did! If you want to read more you must review other wise I will think that you don't like me any more and I will hide in a corner and cry…nah I won't! But please read and review and check out some of the other stories in this section they rule!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**We're gonna go…Shopping!"**_

_Warren put Raven down and pulled her into a warm bear hug, kissing her soundly. Wolf whistles and cat calls could be heard from the stands._

_Their photograph was on the front of the school news paper the next day, it was a picture of Raven being held bridal style in Warren's arms clutching the dummy, both were looking surprised. Raven went down stairs into the control room after school to show her father when some one grabbed her from behind._

Raven wrenched away from the person behind her and flipped into fighting stance, only to be met but a deep exuberant laugh and shining blue eyes.

"Marcus!" she yelled

Her attacker was none other than Marcus Grimm from across the street, the son of Ben Grimm (the thing) and Alicia Masters. He had inherited his father's strength and invulnerability, but had his mother's chocolate brown skin. Surprisingly he had his father's remarkable blue eyes. She ran up and jumped on him; he enveloped the young woman in a warm hug and almost broke her ribs. He set her down and the two of them went up stairs to the kitchen, sitting down at the table she smiled happily.

"When did you get back?"

Marcus spoke up in his deep New Yorkers voice.

"This morning, Mom had a gallery showing up in Boston so I dropped into NY and said hi to some of the guys…they miss you a lot"

He took a sip of water and had a look at the news paper on the table.

"So…you won save the citizen, your dad is sure gonna be proud of you"

Raven looked at the picture and sighed.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?" said Marcus.

"Nothing" replied Raven "it's just that, well Dad's so set on me following in his foot steps that it's kind of taken all the fun out of learning to be a super hero"

Marcus looked confused.

"So you're saying that you don't wan to be part of the Fantastic Four when you're older?"

Raven looked up.

"Yeah, I mean it would be cool and all but…I might want to go solo or have a partner, I mean where does it say that we **have** to join the team when we graduate?"

Marcus was about to reply when the door bell rang, Raven went to answer it. It was Layla and Majenta; she let them in and took them into the kitchen to meet Marcus.

"Um guys, this is my friend Marcus…Marcus this is Layla and Majenta, their friend form school"

Marcus smiled and stood up, he turned to Raven.

"I gotta go now" then back to the other girls "it was nice meeting you"

He waved good bye and headed back over to his house, Raven turned to her friends and asked why they were there.

"We have to go shopping for spring fling, and we thought that you should come along" replied Layla.

"Ok…but I'm driving!" grinned Raven.

She led them out to the garage where her dad kept his car collection, including Raven's vintage 1953 black Porsche with the flames painted up the sides. Her friends gaped at her, she shrugged.

"What, it was a present when I got my licence"

They jumped in and Raven cranked up the CD player, the song playing was _A thousand Miles by Nora Jones_, Raven quickly switched to another station playing _Hot Boyz by Missy Elliot; _they backed out the drive way and headed for the mall.

They slowed down at a set of traffic lights and pulled up next to a red convertible full of guys. The guys beeped their horn and yelled out to them, Raven smiled and inconspicuously dropped her hand out of the side of the car. The driver took it as encouragement and revved the engine, as the light turned green Raven floored it and sped off towards the mall laughing. She had melted the guy's tires; aside from a disapproving look from Layla they all had a good laugh. They pulled into the car park of a designer boutique.

After trying on dress after dress and combination outfit after combination outfit, only Layla actually found a dress that she liked. It was dark forest green, long full skirt with a knee high split and it had one strap going over her left shoulder. The bodice had small silver beaded designs in the shapes of hibiscus flowers. Next the girls went into Hot Topic which specialised in Goth and Punk style clothing, Maj found a dark purple and black dress that was a medieval style with the lacing up the front and a voluminous skirt. She totally had the dark witch thing going for her, even though she turned into a guinea pig.

Raven found the perfect dress in a knock off place near the centre of the mall; it was a strapless dark violet dress that reached just below her knees. The skirt looked like it was shredded so it moved freely around her pale legs; it had black and red scarves that sat on her hips and were secured with a fake amethyst broche. It also came with matching black elbow length gloves. She also bought some black 4 inch spiked heels to match.

On the way to the car Majenta made a very un-Majenta like suggestion, she suggested that they go and get their hair done. Layla actually squealed at the idea, so they went into _Jurlique_ the hair salon down on Main Street. Maj just had her streaks redone, Layla had her hair dyed in multi-tonal shades of red and Raven had her ears pierced for the third time. So she had two studs in each ear lobe and two earrings on the upper part of her right ear. While Layla and Maj were getting primped and polished Raven ducked out to go to the Tattoo parlour next door and got a tattoo on her right fore arm, it was flames rising up from her wrist and in bold black letters the word **TORCHED**. She also popped into the costume shop and bought a short violet haired wig that was cut in a bob style.

As a dare from Hal the wig dude, Raven went and got a bar bell through her tongue…even though it would mean death from her father and laughs from her friends. She could say one thing…IT HURT LIKE HELL! Then there was a pleasant numbness and the inability to speak.

She wandered back into the salon to find Maj and Layla waiting for her and looking very prissy.

"Where did you go?" asked Layla.

"Ith wenth tho geth ma tongue peirthed" Raven replied, her voice muffled by her tongue stud.

"Huh?" said a very confused Majenta.

Rolling her crimson eyes, Raven poked out her tongue to show the metal bar and the slight swelling. She slid her tongue back into her mouth and grinned, she turned around to face the mirror and wound her hair up underneath her new wig. The short purplish black hair completely changed the contours of her face; it was very different from her long dark brown hair with the white streaks.

Layla just shook her head looking amused.

"Come on Rae, Will called and told us to meet him, Zach and Warren down at the Paper Lantern"

"On't all me Wae!" Raven glared at the red haired hippie.

The three girls hopped into Raven's car and drove off to the Chinese Restaurant.

_**The Paper Lantern**_

Raven, Layla and Maj were all sitting in their usual booth at the Paper Lantern waiting for Will and Zach to arrive; they had called earlier to say that they were going to be a bit late. Not that it really mattered to Raven because Warren was working tonight and his shift was almost over. Layla and Majenta nicked had nicked off to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving a speech impared Raven to fend for her self. She was sitting there quietly in her wig playing with her tongue stud when Warren came up to the table.

"What can I get you?" he said, he thought that he had recognised this girl; she looked so much like Raven that he had almost walked over there and kissed her…but Raven would never dream of wearing her hair like that.

"Wewl, I'm waithing thor my frienths tho I'll juth have a thpwrite thero thor thow" replied Raven, she knew that some how Warren had understood her.

'Goddess he looks good in that top' she thought. She leaned back in her chair and settled in for a major perv session as her hot boyfriend walked from table to table in his white singlet, torn jeans and standard issue apron. By the Goddess he looked sexy with his hair tied back.

"You work that apron" she whispered to her self.

Will and Zach came in just as Warren walked back into the kitchen; they walked over to the table and looked at her confused.

"Um hi…I don't mean to be rude but this is our table and we are meeting some friends here and…Raven is that you?"

She grinned, cracking up laughing, she winked as Layla and Maj slid into the booth each next to their respective boyfriends. Raven saw Warren walking back to the table with her drink and decided to surprise him. She stood up and sauntered over to him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Raven took the drink from him and drained the glass, and then she reached her arms around Warren's neck and pulled his to her in a hard kiss. He stood there passively for a minute before he realised what was going on and pulled away from her.

He took a step back and glaring wiped his hand across his mouth, he was about to yell or some thing when the strange girl smiled innocently and flipped her head back. The short purple bob fell off and gave way to silken waves of long dark hair with two long strands of white. Warren's eyes bugged out of his head.

_**Warren POV**_

_The weirdest thing just happened, I saw this girl that reminded me so much of Raven that I almost kissed her, so I went over to take her order and she talked in such a slurred for of English that I almost couldn't understand her. So I got her drink and was heading back to the table when for no reason she comes up and kisses me! Right there infront of my **friends**, she kissed me. I was about to yell at her when she thew her head back and that awful hair fell off. Surprise to me it was Raven the entire time…she just stood there giggling while I looked like an idiot._

_**Normal POV**_

Warren looked like a stunned mullet for a minute before grabbing his girlfriends hand and dragging her into the employee lounge. He heard her gasp in pain and looked down at the arm that he had grabbed, a huge white bandage took up most of her fore arm. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"What happened to your arm?" he growled.

"Thathoo" replied Raven in her slurry voice.

Warren raised an eyebrow.

"and the voice?"

Raven grinned. "Thongue thstud"

"WHAT?"

Raven pounced on Warren and knicked him down on to a battered old couch. She captured his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth, giving him a first hand experience of the benefits of a tongue stud. Moaning in pleasure he wrapped his arms around Raven's slender waist and slid his hand up underneath her t-shirt. Warren ran his hands up and down her naked skin, she wriggled at the feeling of his warm hands creating sparks on her back.

They were brought out of their joint trance when a smoke alarm went off in the kitchen and they both ended up being doused with water.

…**_TBC…_**

Grettings my pretties, I hope that you enjoyed the story so far, I have!don't mind the tongue stud I just thought it would be cool for her to talk funny for a bit. should she and Warren get busy or remain innocent and boring. im asking you. even if you dont answer the question please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**A tryst anyone?"**_

"HOWLY CWAP! that hurths an why thoo I alwayths thet off the fiwer awarm?"

Warren fell back against the chair laughing his head off at the sound of her voice, and the look on her face.

"Didn't you know that you can't make out with some one for at least 6 weeks if you get your tongue pierced?"

Raven glared down at the hot man currently grasping her thighs.

"Oh thut up sthparky!"

Her red eyes clouded over and the sprinklers suddenly shut off, since both of them had much higher than normal body temperatures their clothes dried easily. Steam rising from their laughing forms.

Raven stopped laughing as Warren's strong, firm arms pulled her closer and his smoulderingly dark eyes, pupils dilated stared up at her, relaying every desire he had for her. Raven's vibrant red eyes gazed back with the same intensity.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back of the restaurant, he tried to pull her upstairs to his small apartment above the building. She dragged im to her car, telling him that she had to take care of something at home first and that it would be more private at her house.

As they pulled up in the driveway, raven quickly scanned her house to make sure that her father wasn't home. Inside she found a note on the fridge.

_GIANT ROBOT ATTACK IN SYDNEY HARBOUR, MARCUS BABYSITTING TWINS. BE BACK AROUND 1 OR 2._

_Love Dad._

Raven pointed and shoved Warren in the direction of her bedroom, a quick swat on the ass as he headed up the stairs followed for good measure.

**Raven POV**

I couldn't help but stare as Warren made his way up the stairs, his pants tightening over his nicely formed ass with each time he raised his legs 'damn he workin those jeans!' his hot as ass heading up out of sight.

I grinned as I popped the switch that activated the hidden elevator that lead down to the command centre.

'Now where did Uncle Reed leave those nanites?' I thought.

A while ago my uncle had used a technique similar to the fabric of the Fantastic 4 uniforms to create self healing nanobots made from unstable molecules. I found the vial containing the microscopic robots on a shelf right at the back of the lab area. I located the proper syringe and injected the nanites into my arm…later on I would find out the side effects of this choice.

I felt a strange tingly sensation as the flesh of my tongue knit its self back together around my new piercing and the swelling receded. Suddenly I felt a strange new energy filling my body.

_Warren POV_

I felt her hand swat my ass and smirked, usually I was the one that did that. It was nice to be with a warm and lively girl, that freeze chick that I went out with a few months ago really was an ice queen.

Raven's bedroom was actually pretty cool, her walls were painted pale blue and were covered in Anime posters, drawings, photographs. I could tell the colour of the wall because of a few leftover spaces between the bright images. Her bed was covered in a bedspread that sported an image of a gorgeous slender woman with grey black hair up in a coil on her head, wearing a bright red and black medieval style tutu.

Along the top of her dresser were pictures of Raven with her twin cousins, Aunt and Uncle, The Thing, her dad and large photograph in the centre of her with her dad and a gorgeous black woman with mocha coloured skin and short white hair. Her smile was identical to Ravens'. Most of the pictures though were of her with a tall bald black teenager with bright blue eyes. Them hugging, hanging off a giant laser, at the zoo etc. Stuck to one of the frames was a strip of four black and white photos from a photo booth, the last picture in the set made my eye twitch. In the final frame the pair was locked in a long and passionate kiss, I knew that the picture had been taken recently because her fringe was white.

I heard soft footsteps approaching the door.

Normal POV

Warren watched in silence as Raven came up into the room, she smiled and flicked her tongue at him, he could see the tiny flame picture on top of her tongue stud. He held up the picture of her and Marcus.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah that Marc, he lives across the street" she replied as she examined the photos "oh god I remember those ones, we were completely pissed when we took those ones"

Warren scowled

"Were the two of you dating? This picture was taken pretty recently"

"No! That photo was taken after my new powers showed up, we were celebrating; he's one of my best friends" she sidled up to him "there's nothing other than friendship between us…he's bi, I think that his boyfriend might be upset if he saw that"

To prove her point, she pushed him down on to her bed. Straddling his hips she pulled his tank top over his head and flung it over her shoulder. As she tossed it she sent out little streams of flame to all the small candles surrounding the room.

"How long did it take you to get that trick right?" chuckled Warren.

"About five windows and my ex boyfriends eyebrows"

Warren managed to lift off her top but before he could get her bra off she pinned him to her mattress and told him to close his eyes.

In the darkness he felt firm, warm hands move down over his hard, muscular chest. He flinched when she found the ticklish spot under his belly button. Her black nails races the lines and bumps of his abdominal muscles. Warren moaned a little as she massaged his biceps and pectorals. He almost lost it when her tongue replaced her hands.

Unable to take the torture any longer her grabbed Raven in his arms and reversed their positions, he opened his eyes and gazed down at the gorgeous girl lying beneath him. Slowly reached down and pressed his lips against hers, her tongue slipped into his mouth and let him fiddle with her tongue stud. She arched her back in pleasure and felt his hands reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra.

………

Raven lay awake and watched Warren as he slept, in his unconscious state his face lost its perpetual scowl and looked so innocent and vulnerable. Which she knew that if he ever found out about, he would probably give her strong sunburn.

His longish hair had fallen back off his face so his exquisite profile was perfectly visible as he snuggled in to the pillow. He made little snuffling noises as he slept, he sounded like a little mouse…granted a 6ft2 flame throwing mouse with a hot body and a good sized um...well you get the picture.

Raven got out of bed and wandered in to her ensuite, she groaned softly at the sight of a rather large red hicky on the side of her neck. She reached out to open the medicine cabinet, hissing in pain as the side of the metal door sliced into one of her fingers and the crimson blood dripped into the white ceramic basin. The same shade of red as her eyes.

Quickly she groped for a towel to stop the bleeding; she bore down hard on the wounds along her finger tips. She looked up and gasped in shock, in the mirror she saw the reflection of the large hicky as it began to fade back to the original colour of her skin. The suctioned red skin disappeared completely.

Curious Raven removed the towel, only to find that the pads of her fingers had healed completely. All that was left was a faint white scar etched across her finger tips. She stared up into the mirror her crimson eyes wide with shock.

"Oh…shit".

She raced back into the bedroom.

"Warren…Warren wake up"

Raven shook Warren gently in an attempt to rouse him from his current state of sleep. The only response she got was his arm shooting out and grasping her wrist in a reflex action. She gasped as the heat from his hand burned her flesh and sent a searing pain through her arm.

As mush as it hurt, all she could do was wait for him to let go, she winced at the sight of the burned and blistering skin. Relief flooded through her as the damaged skin knitted back together. The nanites! They must still be in her system.

Unfortunately Raven didn't know is these side effects would be permanent or temporary. Damn!

She broke out of her daze when Warren rolled over and started talking in his sleep.

"Spider pig spider pig

Does whatever a spider pig does

Can he swing from a web?

No he can't, he's a pig

LOOK OUT

He is a spider pig"

Snorting quietly in amusement Raven slipped in under the covers just as Warren rolled back on to his side and threw an arm over her waist.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"RAVEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, ITS' PAST 10"

Raven shot up at the sound of her father's voice just outside her bedroom door. Looking down at her half naked boyfriend covered from the waist down, his face hidden under a pillow. She kicked him out of the bed and hissed at him to hide; he glared up at her but at the sound of the handle turning he shot into the bathroom grabbing as many of his clothes as he could find.

Johnny Storm poked his head in through his daughter's door.

"Sweetie I know that you enjoy sleeping in on the weekend but I think 10 is pushing it" he noticed a familiar leather jacket hanging off the end of her bed. "Raven, why is that Peace boy's jacket on you bed?"

Raven saw it and mentally slapped her self

"Um…he left it here last time he came over, I'll take it back later on today"

He nodded and smirked.

"By the way hunny, loves the hair do. You look a lot like your mother"

He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him. Raven leapt out of bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. Her long dark hair was now completely white; all that remained of her former hair colour was a dark fringe. Completely opposite to what it looked like before.

_TBC..._


End file.
